Firearms function by discharging a projectile through associated firearm housing. During use, a projectile travels through the housing at an accelerated speed and then discharges to a target or target vicinity. One byproduct of the projectile traveling through the housing is noise. It is known in the art to employ a suppressor, also known as a silencer, to reduce the noise associated with the projectile discharge. Various configurations have been employed to reduce noise.